Home
by shironi27
Summary: Dan and Phil need to move out again, but this time they just might have to get another flat mate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, before you read I just want to add that the characters are probably a bit OC. I try to write them correctly, but both boys have interesting characters and I'm just not sure if I get there reactions correct. Also this won't be Phan, so sorry if that's what you were expecting. Anyway here's the beginning, hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe that old hag!" shouted a lanky brunet slamming the door on the way in to his shared flat.

"What's the matter Dan?" questioned a black haired male, the mentioned flat mate, wearing purple footy pajamas sitting on a couch.

"Our landlady's evicting us."

"What! Why?"

"She says she needs an open flat for her niece."

"Well that's not fair," pouted the footy pajama wearing young adult.

Dan just rolled his, "tell me about it, Phil." He plopped down next to his friend and got out his laptop, "Worse part is that she only gave us a week to get out."

"How are we suppose to find a flat in London, in less than a week, at our price range?! It's Impossible!"

"Better start searching Phil," mumbled Dan as he focused on the close to impossible task ahead of them. Phil muttered a bit before he too got to work searching for a new place to live.

**~home~**

Four days later…

"We still haven't found a new place to live and we only have three days left!" muttered Dan while he was laying face first on the couch. His laptop lay abandoned on the floor. Over the past few days the two young adults have been franticly searching for a new flat. They'd seen over twelve places and made dozens of calls, but every flat they saw was either too pricey or a complete dump.

Now while Dan was getting ready to throw in the towel, Phil had another idea. He was nervous to bring it up though, but it seemed as if he didn't have a choice. They were running out of time.  
>"Hey Dan," spoke Phil, catching the frustrated brunets attention.<p>

"Hmm?"

"What if we moved in with someone?" There was total silence for a moment, until Dan lifted his face and stared at Phil telling him to continue. "Well while searching for a place I found this site called ," he turned his laptop to show Dan the site, "and there's this one guy on their who's desperately searching for two flat mates. I've been talking to him online and he seems like a good guy." Since Dan kept quite Phil thought it was safe to continue starting to describe the kid. "He's a bit younger than us, but I don't think that's much of a problem. The rents in our price range and the place isn't too far from here. It's even close to one of the parks!" He tried to seem enthusiastic for his friend, knowing how much trouble Dan had meeting new people. "We could meet him to see how we get along?"

He finished holding his breath as Dan thought things over. This really was their only option or else they'd have to ask their parents for help. Which both boys were reluctant to do. Phil knew Dan had trouble with new people, he always came off as a bit rude or insensible, causing people to misunderstand him. They really had no other choice at the moment though.

It was silent between them for a few moments and Dan thought things over. He hated meeting new people, especially potential flat mates. It took him forever to find an acceptable roommate and he loathed having to get another one. Finally he gave a resigned sigh, they really didn't have many options at the moment. "Alright, lets meet him." He grumbled trying to suffocate himself with the couch, no such luck though.

At this news Phil gave a relieved sigh and started blabbering away, while typing on his laptop, trying to soothe Dan's worries. It didn't help much, but it was the thought that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was freaking out, although on the outside he was as cool as a cucumber, inside though he was a burning pit of nervousness. This caused him to be even clumsier than usual making him stub his toe, trip and spill drinks more often than usual. Phil just tried to stay out of Dan's way, while at the same time making sure he didn't fall flat on his face when he tripped.

They were waiting for their potential new house mate in a café about 15 minutes away from their place. The unknown boy had allowed them to choose the time and place of the meeting, scoring some points with Dan. There was still a chance of the unknown being a terrible match for them, but at least he was courteous. They'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes when Phil started waving his hand to get someone's attention.

A boy-ish looking dark haired brunet walked up to them with a friendly smile on his face.  
>"Hey Phil, it's nice to finally meet you in person," he stuck out his hand and they shook hands, he then turned to the shocked looking brunet. "And you must be Dan, right?" He asked also offering his hand, but it was ignored as the only thing going through Dan's mind was 'He's American!'<p>

"Ugh, Dan are you alright?" asked Phil looking at him curiously.

Dan's mouth decided to mirror his thoughts, pointedly ignoring Phil's question and saying what his mind was screaming, "Your American!?"

Phil looked a bit horrified at Dan's outburst, but calmed when he noticed the other boy laughing. "You didn't tell him, Phil?"

"It must have slipped my mind." He shrugged looking back over to Dan as he finally calmed a bit.

"Anyway," continued the foreigner, "my names Mat and yes I am American. I'm studying here in London and am hoping you'll be my roommates." He finished looking curiously at the older boys.

"I have a few questions first and I'd like to see the flat," replied Dan getting his head on straight and focusing on the matter at hand- finding living quarters.

"Sure, if you don't mind I can show you to the flat now and answer all your questions on the way?" asked Mat.

"Ya, that'd be great!" Said Phil, leading the way out of the café with Dan and Mat following behind.

**~home~**

They made their way to the location of the flat on foot. It was only about ten minutes away in the opposite direction in which Dan and Phil came. On the way there Mat answered all of the boys questions, mostly Dan's, no matter how random or strange they were. Mat seemed to show an infinite amount of patience and wasn't at all annoyed that Dan showed him little to no trust. They finally stopped in front of an old red bricked building in a somewhat quite and dirty street, not too far off from the main road. The place seemed quieter than their old neighborhood, although it looked a bit older and more run down.

Entering the building they found themselves in a small entrance hall with a large oak desk at the end. Unlike the outside the interior of the building was better cared for and seemed to be renovated at regular intervals. Sitting at the oak desk were two older gentlemen who seemed to be absorbed in a game of chess. Mat greeted them with a soft hello and both men looked up and smiled in return.

"Welcome back Mat," said the one with the black chess pieces. He was thin and sickly pale with wisps of white hair on his head. The other man was just as thin, but not as sick looking and black. He still had most of his hair, but what was once black was now completely grey. He too gave a friendly smile and greeted the group of boys.

"Potential flat mates perhaps?" Spoke the darker man moving a chess piece as he spoke. "Checkmate," he chuckled finally looking up. The boys were greeted by bright green eyes.

"Damnit!" swore the other man glaring over at his friend, "That was too quick, Stevie give me a chance to play a bit longer!"

"Nope," spoke Stevie, "after fifty years you still suck at chess Frank."

"I'll beat you one of these days. You smartass." mumbled Frank as he started to reset the game.

"Enjoy your day Steve, Frank. I'm off to show off the flat," spoke Mat as he made his way up the stairs to the left of the small room.

"Tell us if you need a new contract," spoke Steve as started another round.

"Will do, sirs."

"Don't call me sir," was shouted by two voices, but they were out of sight causing Mat to chuckle.

"Those were the owners," Mat said answering the boy's silent question, "They tend to spend their days playing different games in the front room. You're welcome to join them if you ever feel like it. They also argue quite a bit, but once you get to know them you realize it's just banter between two friends. Although sometimes I think they're partners or just super close. "

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever met such laid back land lords," commented Phil making his way up the stairs while also making sure not to trip.

"Ya, they're a bit different from the norm, but they aren't heartless. Meaning they won't kick you out right away if you're late with the rent."

"Convenient," replied Dan, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about annoying or troublesome landlords.

They were silent as they made their way up to the flat, passing marked doors, although they didn't make any sense. The first floor had three brown wooden doors with the numbers 12, 29, and 372. The following floor didn't have numbers, but colors- Auburn, Amber and Azure. The doors were also a lighter brown than the ones earlier. Now the third floor had animals- Sloth, Bat and Cat. The doors again where a different color, this time a much darker brown. This just left both of the boys confused as they tried to make heads and tails of the situation, but ended up even more confused.

'Who'd want to live in a flat called Sloth?' questioned Dan as they seemed to make their way up the final flight of stairs. 'Great the fourth floor, once again.' sighed Dan, 'I'm going to be forced to climb a small mountain, just to get home.'

With that they finally got to the top only to be greeted by a single ash grey door with the word Nether written on it. "What?" asked Phil, looking very confused, "I don't understand how they've numbered the doors."

"Neither do I," sighed Mat taking out some keys and opening the door, "and I've been living her for almost a year. Yet I still can't make sense of it. Anyway welcome to the flat!" With that Phil and Dan were allowed inside their soon to be new home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," said Phil as he made his way inside, "this place is huge!"

'Indeed it is' thought Dan as he took a good look around. The flat was very open and airy with a really tall ceiling and slanted walls in a few places. One side of the room was practically covered in windows while the rest of the walls were bare. There were stairs that led to what seemed like a makeshift second floor, where you could see three ash grey doors. An open kitchen was to the left with an island table and stools blocking it off from the living area. Other than that the place was surprisingly empty and you couldn't really tell someone lived here.

"You guys can look around if you like," spoke Mat as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'm making some tea, would you like some?"

He received two 'yes please' and started the electric kettle, while Dan and Phil explored.

The place was fairly nice with a brick interior matching the outside, plenty of space, a separate bathroom with a tub and shower and another small half bath with just a toilet and sink. The second floor only had the three doors and behind each one was a small room with a closet. It was smaller than what the boys were used to calling a bedroom, but it should be big enough for their beds and wardrobe.

Looking down upon the place Dan could tell that the layout was made as a way to force the tenants to interact with each other. The bedrooms were pretty much meant only for sleeping in while the rest of the place left plenty of room to do with what you wished. It was a great place for extroverts, but for an introvert he wasn't so sure.

After thoroughly exploring the place both males made their way to the kitchen and sat at one of the stools with a steaming cuppa in front of them. Mat stood across from them drinking his tea, seemingly enjoying the silence. It wasn't meant to last for long though as Phil quickly spoke up "This place is really empty. Are you like a super neat person or something?"

"I'm a pretty neat person, but the reason the place isn't furnished is because I don't have the cash to buy any furniture. All the stuff that was here before belonged to my earlier roommates." Replied Mat perfectly calm not at all angered by Phil's rude question. Most people would be at least a bit annoyed.

"Why doesn't this floor have any neighbors?" asked Dan- and so the game of twenty questions began once again.

"This floor was originally an attic, until Steve and Frank got it renovated a couple years back. Because of this it can get a bit drafty in here and it's a bit cooler in the wintertime. The second floor walls are really thin too. I think they're only a couple of layers of plywood, meaning it's pretty easy to hear what's going on, on the other side." With this comment Mat gave a shudder, resulting in curious looks from the males across from him. "One of the last tenants was a playboy who enjoyed the company of all kinds of people." He received pitying looks, no one enjoyed hearing someone else get it off in the room next to theirs. "Anyway the place isn't perfect, but it's cozy and it grows on you."

"What's the rent for the place?" asked Dan.

"As a whole its six hundred, so we'd each have to pay two hundred at the beginning of the month."

With that silence descended once again while the boys went into deep thought. Honestly the place was great, with the rent being the same amount that they usually pay. They looked over at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation before nodding. "We'll take it," said Dan while Mat sighed in relief.

'Thank Jashin,' thought Mat looking over at his new roommates, "So when are you going to move in?" He asked.

"Well, as soon as possible would be great," said Phil looking a bit sheepish, "If that won't trouble you of course."

"What nah, that's not a problem. If you guys want to move in tomorrow that's fine," replied Mat while shuffling in some drawers, "Here's a key so you can get in." He handed both boys a key to get in to the apartment.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to sign something before we get the key?" asked Dan, looking curious.

"Ya, but I'll be gone most of tomorrow and I don't have any of the papers on me at the moment, so I'll get the documents from Steve tomorrow and you'll sign them then." Shrugged Mat seemingly in a much better mood. "I have classes most of tomorrow, but I should be home around 16:00. Until then you guys can move in and make yourselves at home."

"A bit trusting aren't you?" Questioned Dan seeming a bit suspicious as to Mats very open and friendly behavior.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about next months' rent," replied Mat.

With that settled the boys all talked amongst themselves, before they left quite relieved that they had such a nice place to live, or in Dan's case, a place to live in at all. They got lucky with Mat and both knew it too, but for now they tried thinking lighter thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a bit weird, isn't it?" asked Phil as he and Dan unpacked their things.

"Why do you say that?" spoke Dan as he removed the tape holding the dresser drawers in place.

"Well," paused Phil gathering his thoughts, "even thought this is our new place, it still feels like it's Mats." He shrugged, "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Not really," sighed Dan flopping onto Phil's bed. "I'm sure you'll feel more at home once you've lived here for a while."

"I hope so," sighed Phil.

"Come on lets go set up the office and living area."

With that the boys got to work, moving furniture and making the flat more home, until finally Mat returned. "Wow," he said as he stepped inside. It's been a while since he saw furniture in the flat and he was honestly glad to see it looking lived in again. "This place looks great! I'm glad you guys are making yourselves at home."

"The place definitely looks better with stuff in it," replied Dan sitting up from the sofa where he looked to be connecting a video game system and camera. "Welcome back by the way."

"Thanks," nodded Mat making his way to the kitchen and dropping a couple of material bags on the counter. "I'm making dinner do any of you have allergies or food you don't eat?"

"You can cook!?" asked Dan surprised and a bit relieved, maybe they'd finally start to eat regular food again, besides pancakes and cereal.

"Yup, my parents taught me. I'm not the best, but I get by."

"Hmm," was Dan's only answer as he thought about this piece of information and the answer to Mat's question. "We're not picky when it comes to food, although Phil doesn't like cheese. How that is possible don't ask me. " He sighed shaking his head in amusement. "Other than that there aren't any problems with food, but Phil's kind of lactose intolerant."

"Alright, well that settles the food matter. Where's Phil anyways?"

"He went to find the nearest convenience store. I think he should be back soon."

Mat nodded in understand, "I think the closest one is about a couple of minutes away, if you turn left when you leave this building."

"Good to know," said Dan. Silence fell upon the kitchen with the end of conversation, but surprisingly it wasn't at all awkward. Dan actually felt relaxed as he watched Mat put away the groceries, not feeling compelled to help out, since the other boy didn't ask. Once the other brunet stared taking out meat Dan's curiosity was peaked, "What are you making for dinner?"

"Breaded pork chops with potatoes and broccoli. That alright?" asked Mat looking up from the meat cuts.

Dan was watering at the mouth, "Alright? We don't usually eat like this unless we go home for the holidays or our mums come over to make dinner."

"Eat what?" asked Phil as he walked in with a bag filled with a wide variety of soda.

"Apparently Mat here can cook and he's making breaded pork chops for dinner."

"Wow," said Phil putting away the sodas in the half empty fridge, now almost full, and joining Dan on the stools. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't really know how to teach," answered Mat causing Phil to deflate a little, "But I learned by helping my dad in the kitchen, so we can start from there."

At this Phil instantly brightened jumped from his stool and started washing his hands. "Thanks! So how can I help?"

Mat laughed good naturedly at the enthusiasm, "You can peel the potatoes." He replied pointing to the small pile of vegetables on the side of the counter. "Just use a small knife, not a butter knife" he quickly interrupted when he noticed Phil was reaching for it. Once Phil chose the right knife Mat nodded and showed the darker haired male how to properly peel a potato and left him to it.

Dan watched the whole time and after a couple of moments sighed and spoke up, "I might as well learn to." He walked up to Phil and got another knife, "Can't eat takeout and cereal for the rest of my life." This earned a chuckle from Mat and a big smile from Phil, who easily made room for his best friend. They were going to learn how to cook together, maybe next time one of their mums came over they'd be able to impress them with a dinner they made themselves. If not Mat could always help.

With that the boys all concentrated on their tasks, although the kitchen was far from silent. At some point Mat turned on a radio that was apparently hidden in one of the kitchen corners, filling the flat with music. The potato peelers were far from silent too as one swore quietly every time he came close to cutting himself while the other grumbled about how quickly and smoothly Mat peeled his potato. While there's all looked a bit blocky.

The evening passed peacefully though as they finished making dinner and ate it in the kitchen. They didn't have a dining room table and the coffee table was just too short to eat at comfortably. Eventually The youtubers went to play some video games, while the younger of the three retired to bed claiming unfinished university homework and wishing to go to sleep a bit earlier.

"Hey Dan," asked Phil looking away from their game at the moment.

"Hmm?"

"Have you told Mat that we're youtubers?"

"No," he replied pausing the game, "I don't that'd be a problem though, it's not like he'll be in our videos. Also I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew we did stuff for youtube."

"Oh, I guess you're right." With that they resumed the game, loosing sense of time until finally getting to bed well past 1 o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning one of the occupants quietly rose from bed, bright and early, despite it being a Saturday. Dan would call him insane for getting up at such an ungodly hour, while even Phil would be surprised, although he wouldn't comment about it. For Mat though this was routine, long before he ever moved to London.

Thus Mat dressed in worn black jeans and a comfy grey t-shirt, before making his way to the kitchen, setting the coffee maker and falling into his morning routine. He didn't start to prepare breakfast, because it was too early to eat for him, so he just waited for his cup of joe. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes causing his glasses to go askew and he startled surprised they were there. 'Must have put them on out of habit' he thought. Fixing them and rubbing a hand through his hair, causing it to be even scruffier than it already looked. His locks had a mind of their own and he'd given up trying to tame his curly brown nest called hair long ago.

The beep of the coffee maker brought him back from his drifting thoughts, going from algorithms to manga to the color of today's sky- even switching languages at random intervolves. He got the biggest mug in the cupboard- a plain grey one with a blue shooting star on it- and filled it to the brim with black coffee. He could never understand why people drank it with milk. The brunet made his way to the wall covered in windows and plopped down on the banister there, opening the nearest window and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. One of his feet dangled out of the window and with him leaning against the wall taking a drag from his cancer stick, it created a serene picture.

Mat started smoking a few years back, but he wasn't a chain smoker. Sometimes after work he would smoke a stick or two, but most of the time he only smoked one in the morning with his coffee. He knew it was bad and thought about quitting, but that had ended in a disaster. In the end it was one of his few guilty pleasures in life. 'Maybe one day I'll quit,' he thought looking at the glowing cancer stick, 'One day.'

It's funny, because quite a bit of time will pass before Dan and Phil realize their youngest flat mate smokes. Until than they sleep blissfully oblivious, dreaming of dinosaurs and space travel.

At around 9:30 Mat started breakfast- scrambled eggs with vegetables and toast. As soon as he finished a bedroom door opened with a sleepy eyed Phil exiting his room. "Morning," spoke Mat handing Phil a cup of coffee.

"Morning," replied Phil, "You wouldn't have made enough eggs for two, would you?" At this Mat laughed and handed Phil a plate full of eggs which the other boy quickly started eating.

"I take your silence means its good?" asked Mat as he slowly ate his portion. He only got an energetic head nod as Phil continued eating. On the side were some leftover veggies and eggs ready to be cooked when Dan decided to awaken.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Mat as he got himself another cup of coffee.

"Might make a youtube video," replied Phil finishing his plate of eggs. "Do you mind if I show off the flat?"

"You make youtube videos?" asked Mat somewhat surprised, "I didn't really take you for the type." Realizing how rude he sounded Mat quickly apologized turning bright red in the process.

At this Phil laughed good naturedly amused at his flustered friend, 'For once it's not me or Dan that's embarrassed,' he thought. "It's alright, I get that some times," he paused in thought for a moment, "although I wonder what people think a stereotypical youtuber looks like?" He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, Dan and I both make youtube videos. I'm AmazingPhil on the internet and Dan's Danisnotonfire, although he caught on fire once while making a video, that was funny."

"I imagine Dan wasn't happy about that experience."

"Nope, but he made it into a video anyway and his audience loved it," Smiled Phil, "I can show you it later if you like?"

"Maybe another time," chuckled the brunet, "Anyway how long have you been making videos and have you ever been to vidcon?" And thus a fairly long conversation started with Phil talking about his and Dan's youtube 'carriers' along with their job as radio hosts. He went on quite a while explaining how they got into it, how they met and what they did. All this time Mat listened with rapt attention, interests piqued.

Meanwhile upstairs the other brunet of the house was slowing coming out of dreamland. When he finally opened his eyes to get his day started he sat up and bolted out of the room. "Phil," yelled Dan making his way down the stairs when he suddenly remembered where he was and then tripped down the stairs. All this happened in a matter of seconds and right before the sleepy brunet became newly acquainted with the floor he was caught mid flight.

Instead of landing on a hard wooden floor Dan found himself on top of his other, newer roommate. He blinked in surprise, before he heard a groan and quickly scrambled off the other boy, "I am so sorry!" he said frantically helping the younger kid up, "I didn't mean to fall on you! I just kind of tripped after forgetting that we switched flats yesterday."

"It's alright," replied Mat stretching his back and hearing a few creaks, "I meant to catch you, but lost my balance, so you fell on me instead, making it my fault. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Dan a bit surprised. No one ever went out of their way to catch him when he fell, only if they happened to be behind him when they were going up/down the stairs as well. "Thanks." Feeling a bit awkward until he noticed Phil at the kitchen stools drinking coffee, he quickly made himself one as well. "Morning everyone, how'd you all sleep?"

"I slept great!" said Phil, "but when I woke up I kinda panicked, because I forgot where I was. But I remembered after getting out of bed." Laughed Phil, 'At least I wasn't the only one who freaked' he thought. "How'd you sleep Dan?"

"Good," he replied, "You know, until I forgot where I was and almost became closely acquainted with the floor. You Mat?"

"I slept well," answered Mat, "You up for some breakfast Dan?"

"Sure, what are you making?"

"Well I already made eggs and I've got a bit left from when I made some for Phil and myself, so.."

"Yes, please," was the quick reply and Mat quickly got to work. Once the steaming plate was in front of Dan he quickly started eating saying his thanks in between, while Phil and Mat held light conversation of what they might do today. "I feel as if we're using you," said Dan interrupting the conversation once he'd finished eating.

"You're not using me," answered Mat rolling his eyes, "I offered to make it since there were ingredients left, besides I made some for Phil, so making some for you is only fair." Seeing that Dan and now Phil looked a bit sheepish, Mat decided to try a different route. "I like cooking, so making food makes me happy. And I'm even happier if other people can enjoy my food. If I won't feel like cooking I'll tell you. That way we'll either order food or you'll have to cook, alright?"

At this the boys nodded their heads, "Just you wait," said Phil, "Soon I'll be cooking delicious meals and we'll hold competitions to see who can make the best food."

This got chuckles out of the others, "I'll be waiting till than Phil," replied Mat smiling. 'I think this will work out well,' was the simultaneous thought of all three of the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Phil proposed a game of Donkey Kong, "We haven't filmed much these past few days."

"Ya, we'll probably have to make a video explaining our whole move," replied Dan as he gestured to the whole apartment.

"Instead of both of us making one how about we do two joint videos?"

"We could do an explanation video on your channel and a 'here's our new place' video on my channel or vice versa." said Dan nodding his head. "Oh, we could introduce Mat to everyone!"

"He doesn't want that," sighed Phil, "he prefers to stay anonymous, right Mat?" But when Phil turned to where the younger last was, he was gone. "What?" Blinked both boys, as neither of them had heard the other leave the kitchen.

"You guy's asked me something?" said a voice from behind the causing both youtubers to jump.

"Holy shit!" swore Dan "Are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

"Sorry," whispered Mat, looking a bit sheepish. Although he returned to his previous spot with a laptop in hand.

"I have so many questions, but at the moment I have to save them for later," sighed Phil as he looked to Mat, quite curious. "Anyway, you don't want to be seen in our videos right?"

"Yes," spoke Mat, "I've never been fond of the spotlight or stage for that matter. Put me in the back with the techies or stage crew."

"Alright," said Dan "can we still use your name? Or would you rather we vaguely reference you or give you a nickname? Like that asshole or yank or …"

"Dan!" shouted Phil looking horrified at what his friend was saying. He was about to quickly apologize to their new flat mate and friend, when he was interrupted by giggles.

"Or you could call me that annoying fucker or buzzkill or…"

"You're both having too much fun with this," deadpanned Phil as he looked at his friends amused grins.

"Well of course," replied Dan looking over at the younger of the three, "The whole point is to make the viewers go crazy or just annoy them."

"You want to see what theories or fanfiction they come up with, don't you?" sighed Phil looking resigned to his fate.

"You know me so well," chuckled Dan.

"Fine," sighed Phil, "but can we call Mat something cool that doesn't have swears in it?"

"Sure," shrugged Dan, "if you can come up with something, because I suck at coming up with nicknames. Maybe you have an idea Mat?"

"A nickname for me?" Questioned Mat to which he just hummed. The kitchen fell into silence with that while everyone thought. After a few minutes Phil voiced "Kid?"

"Boring," quickly answered Dan.

"Brat?"

"Has merits, but nah."

"Chief?" That received a snort from the other two. "Well that's out too I guess," sighed Phil falling back into thought.

"How about shorty or squirt," asked Mat, "They are a bit plain, but you can easily switch between the two for variety. Plus they are true."

Both youtubers nodded in agreement, "they'll work for now I guess." Said Dan, "Once we get to know you better, we'll probably come up with something better."

Phil nodded his head in agreement with that, "so from now on it's shorty or squirt when we talk about you on camera. I'm probably going to mess up a ton of times, before I get used to it."

"Me too," sighed Dan, "I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up forgetting to edit it out one time by accident."

"Ya," replied Phil, "You wouldn't be too angry with us if we let you name slip, would you Mat?" asked Phil, only to notice the younger wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Having started taping away at his computer lost in whatever it was he was doing. It was amazing the youtubers hadn't noticed the soft taping of keys.

The subject in question looked up at that moment only to say, "Sorry you asked me something?"

"Yes," deadpanned Dan, "Do you have a short attention span or something?"

"Or something," was the only reply he got as Mat went back to taping. "I'm fine with you guys accidently slipping as long as it's not done on purpose, I won't mind. Accidents happen after all, right?"

Dan just banged his head on the countertop in frustration, "So you were listening! Why didn't you answer our question from the start?"

"I was only half listening," answered Mat, "I pay attention to my surroundings, but it takes awhile for my brain to process what is being said to me. So I usually end up saying something stupid during that time." He looked a bit sheepish as he messed up his hair more. "Sorry about that, it's a pretty annoying habit."

"It's alright," replied Phil, "everyone has their own habits, you'll get to know mine and Dan's in due time. Actually you've probably already noticed Dan is super clumsy," laughed Phil.

"Hey, you're no better yourself!" spoke Dan grumbling a little.

"Can't wait till then," smiled Mat, "For now I kinda gotta get to work." At their questioning glances he added, "Uni homework, so much fun." With a nod and 'oh' from the two he went back to work. Dan and Phil just glanced at each other and shivered, their own Uni days coming to mind. They quickly left that dark places and went upstairs to plan their new videos.


	7. Halloween oneshot

**_Halloween One shot_**

"Hey guys!" shouted Phil as he waved to the camera, "and welcome to this year's All Hallows Eve baking special!" Dan than makes a spooky sound in the background. "This time me and my special assistant," the sound effect maker rises from below the view of the camera with a 'scary' mask on, "Will be making poisonous cookies!"

"In reality they will actually be purple," spoke up Dan while removing his mask, "Sorry, folks if you were hoping I was the squirt, but he's at work at the moment."

"Maybe we'll get him in once he's back," said Phil, "I found this super scary Halloween mask for him that I think he'll love. I show it to you guys later." The last part was directed towards the camera with a wink. "Anyway, we'll just be making plain sugar cookies, but they will be decorated in a scary fashion. Now to the ingredients!"

"First up we have 1 and a half cups of creamy ghost butter." With each ingredient the boys struck a funny pose and tried to come up with silly names, with Dan of course calling eggs undeveloped chicken fetuses promptly creeping Phil out.

"This time our cookies will be purple, because" Phil didn't get to finish his sentence though as he was rudely interrupted by his best mate.

"Because Phil wants to make sure they come out in the color he wants."

"No, I just want them purple because of Halloween!"

"You want to make sure they're the color you want them to be, why else did you put in so much food coloring?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting them to be the right color," pouted Phil crossing his arms.

Dan just rolled his eyes, "Just watch the universe will do something so they don't turn out purple."

"Dan the pessimist," sighed Phil, "Anyway now that the dough's ready it's time to use the cookie cutters!"

"Phil went crazy with those," sighed Dan pointing to the small mountain on the kitchen counter top.

"What? They were for sale and there were so many cool ones!" Phil said indignantly, "besides some of these are shorties and you had fun looking for cutters too."

"Guilty is charged," spoke Dan as he reached for one of the cookie cutters, "But look at this one, it's just so cool!" He held up a rather intricate cutter that seemed to be a cat on a broomstick, instead of the usual witch.

"Ya, that one's awesome." nodded Phil as he started showing off the other ones. There were many of them of all sorts and sizes- bats, pumpkins, monsters and skulls were just a few. Once they used up all the dough the boys realized that not all of the cookies would fit in the oven at once. "I think we're going to have to do this three times" said Phil as he put in the first batch of cookies.

"And since one takes 15 minutes we're going to be here for an hour," sighed Dan.

"Yup," replied Phil, "think we'll finish before Mat gets home? I kind of wanted to surprise him."

"He knows we're making cookies Phil."

"Ya, but he doesn't know when or what kind and after we're done decorating them they'll look even better!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked the brunet skeptically.

"Wholeheartedly!" smiled Phil as he started taking to the camera again, mentioning the baking time and temperature of the oven than having a mini dance off with Dan in the kitchen. None of the boys were sure as to who won so they left it up to the viewers to decide.

Once all the cookies were done baking they quickly cleaned the kitchen and made a decorating corner where they started to make their cookies into masterpieces.

"These are our last two cookies Dan should we leave one for shorty and decorate one together?"

"Sure, what should the last one be?"

"Well it's shaped like a bat," said Phil, but quickly came up with an idea, "zombie bat!"

"Zombie bat?" asked Dan eyebrows raised.

"Of course instead of drinking blood they eat your flesh like a zombie! Although they love the eyes the most because they're soft and squishy." Phil laughed like a maniac and promptly fell into a coughing fit, where Dan than had to slap him on the back.

"Alright?" asked Dan.

"Yup, just got carried away with my evil voice," the last part was said in a very low tone with Phil trying to be scary.

"Ok, so zombie bat?"

"Yes!" said Phil and the boys got lost in the creation of their zombie bat making it the best looking cookie in the world. At least to them it was.

"We have now finished!" shouted Phil as he gestured to the cookies all spewed about on the table. "Anyway those were our creepy Halloween cookies! If you want the recipe I'll put a link in the description. If you want to check out Dan's channel click on his face and if you want to check out past cooking shows they'll be somewhere here." Phil pointed vaguely to the right of himself.

"Also once squirt get's home we'll force him to decorate a cookie and we'll show it off at the end," spoke Dan while reaching for another cookie to eat, "Goodbye Internet."

"Well that was fun," said Phil as he turned to Dan, "Why don't we make more of these baking videos?"

"Because if we did I would be much fatter from eating so many sweets," replied Dan reaching for his next cooking. His hand was promptly slapped away though.

"No, bad dog," spoke Phil as he chastised his friend now pet, "No more cookies or you won't eat dinner."

Dan's counter argument was quickly silenced though as the sound of the door opening got both of the boys attention or more like their youngest house mate entering and looking like shit. Which Dan easily voiced "You look like shit mate," he only received a glare, "You know more than usual when you come back from work."

"Thanks," grumbled Mat as he slipped out of his shoes and coat, "Mind putting the hot water on? I need a cuppa."

"Sure," replied Phil as he watched his friend go to his room to change into something more comfortable- translation black jeans and a baggy grey shirt.

"Thanks," they received a small smile which clued them in that work was stressful and once Mat had drunk some tea he'd be back to his usual self. That's when they'd pounce.

"Hey Mat look what we made today!" spoke Phil once the other boy had mellowed. He gestured to the table filled with cookies and the three of them walked over to it, with Mat going over each cookie and commenting about which ones were his favorite.

"These are really cool you guys," said Mat as he continued to gaze at the cookies, "but this one's plain."

"That one's for you to decorate!" said Phil and he gestured to the dressing materials.

"Go ahead and do whatever you wish with it, even drown it in icing." Spoke up Dan, "It'll be tasty either way."

This got a laugh from the boy as he started choosing icing, candies and glitter for decoration. The cookie was in the shape of a pumpkin and because of his recent constant gaming of Pokémon he decided to make it look like a froakie. Although it wasn't until the very end when the other two realized what he was doing.

"Oh, that's so cool!" said Phil as he looked at the finished product, "I can't believe none of us thought of that while decorating."

"I think we focused on the scary theme too much, but it is a nice cookie." Spoke Dan as he took a picture with his phone and Phil went to his room to get the camera and Mat's mask. The cookie wasn't a masterpiece with a few awkward lines, but you could tell it was froakies' head.

"Here wear this," said Phil as he handed Mat a mask. The mask itself was bigger than Mat's face and a bright orange. It was shaped like a pumpkin and had black lighting slits for eyes which had see through material on the back so that the wearers' eyes couldn't be seen. There was no nose, but a huge creepy smile with blood coming from one of the corners that filled up practically the whole bottom half of the face.

"Wow, this is amazing Phil! Where did you find it?" asked Mat as he carefully put it on.

"The Internet of course!" he replied, "You can find practically everything there."

Once they had the camera on Phil showed a close up of Mats' cookie with Mat and Dan waving in the background. The scene lasted less than ten seconds, but they knew it would drive the viewers mad. They always had so much fun teasing them and reading their strange theories as to who 'squirt/ shorty was and what he looked like. Although most of them thought he was ugly and others camera shy. The fanfiction they came up with was creepy at times, but Dan had a great laugh whenever he read it. Phil shivered unconsciously now that's scary.


End file.
